


Master

by viomii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Really kinky, Shy Jean Kirstein, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viomii/pseuds/viomii
Summary: Eren helps Jean out with his problem.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

He wants this. So fucking bad. He doesn't think about the consequences, or how asinine such an impulse may be. But what he's very aware of is the pull he feels toward this man. To have cold leather snapping against his skin. To have his hands all over his body - every sweet curve.

Jean doesn't process this but he whines softly on his bottom lip at the mere thought. It's like something he has always craved, yet never had the chance to taste. A real man.

"Your answer, Darling?"

Jean nods his head swiftly. "Y-yes," he splutters, totally beyond his moral compass. Lips ghost the shell of his ear and soon the warmth has dispersed into thin air. Eren is pulling back with this smile on his face that could have anyone falling to their knees in submission.

"We'll have so much fun together. Isn't that right?" Eren husks, dropping his hand on top of Jean's thigh.

Jean nods his head. He's imploring for stimulation, desperately searching for friction between his legs. But Eren moves them apart once more with his knee, staring at him with hooded eyes.

"H-help." Jean whimpers while he shudders in his spot.

Eren tuts, standing from his seat on the coffee table. He's eclipsing Jean's small stature, slowly leaning over him. The ravenette is peering up at Eren through his lashes while gradually falling back into the couch. Suddenly there's a hand cupping his hard cock and he breathes sharply.

"If I spread your thighs apart, I expect that they stay open." Eren's low octave sends chills all along Jean's skin. His eyes are watering over as the man doesn't move his hand. He keeps it in place while looming over the black haired man, maintaining eye contact. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jean scrambles to find his words. He's breathless and sensitive. His cock pushes against the restraint of his boxers. "Y-yes, Eren."

"Master." His tone is sharp - piercing.

"Master, p-please. I understand." Jean's desperation occupies every inch of the living room.

Eren smiles at him and presses down harder - much firmer than initially. The heel of his palm pushes into the outline of Jean's hard, throbbing length through his work dress pants. He's drinking up every last drop of the man's arousal while propelling his wrist in a circular motion.

Jean is panting breathily, crumbling against the soft sofa. His fingers curl around the edges of the cushions as Eren keeps at work, rendering him powerless with the domineering shadow reflecting in his eyes. It's disarming and it leads him directly into a puddle of submission.

"M-Master... h-hurts." Jean's eyes fall closed. He can't handle the pressure anymore as it builds beneath Eren's trained hand. He starts to rut his hips and that's when the ravenette pushes down incredibly hard, garnering a frail moan.

"You need to keep still, Darling. Otherwise my hand doesn't move," Eren warns.

Jean nods his head so quickly the movement is pitiful. His nails drill into the cushions as Eren picks up his pace once more. But his face lowers to his ear and suddenly there's a wet streak licked along his cartilage. He gasps sweetly into the air, feeling himself approach his high.

"What did I say? You sound so fucking pretty for me." Eren's fingers curl more pedanticly over the curve of Jean's cock. The hairdresser is thrumming, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes blown out.

It feels so dirty and yet everything about this is what he's imagined it to be. He pictures Eren draining the blood from his wrist while touching his cock bare. It spurs him on to reach his orgasm and without giving warning, he releases into his pants. His body is slick with sweat, and Eren hasn't seemed to have broken out at all.

Jean is humming quietly, falling back completely. He's panting faintly with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, looking into Eren's eyes. The man's pink lips are curved upward as he pushes some of his hair back, fully displaying his prepossessing complexion. He's still leaning over him, moving his hand along the inside of his thigh.

"So pretty.." Eren mutters.

Jean passes out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my first oneshot :D


End file.
